


K(no)w

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [19]
Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s02e10 Sí, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Artephius knows that he knows that something is off when Sino appears in San Lorenzo. He’d like to knowwhyhe knows that he knows it, but that might be too much to ask.





	K(no)w

The Great Mage descends from the heavens, and all Artephius can think is _this is wrong_.

Duchie’s armour vanishes, leaves her to run from the power Sino wields, and Artephius is momentarily distracted. When he looks back at Sino, he squints, because… _man,_  something just seems _weird_ about this guy.

_How can Sino be back?_

There’s an itching in his mind, like there’s a fly inside it, so Artephius knocks at the side of his head. The feeling doesn’t go away; if anything, it gets stronger as Sino commands Puss away.

 _Sino wouldn’t banish Puss_.

Artephius doesn’t know why he _knows_ that, but there’s an anxious knot in his stomach as Puss leaves. It gets worse when Sino steps out of the treasure house and immediately singles him out.

“Artephius!” Sino booms, and Artephius snaps to attention, smacking himself in the face with a salute. “We have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for Artephius now and forever. 
> 
> I’m rewatching this show with a friend so here I am. Back on my bullshit.
> 
> Kudos/comments are love; come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I have work tomorrow i should be asleep.~~


End file.
